


Save Me

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Probably more painful tags to be added, This is not foe the weak of heart, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, this is not a happy story, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: No matter how hard Ruby tried, it's not enough to please her parents. Dia constantly tried to protect her but there seemed to be nothing that she could do to protect her little sister. Can she figure out a way to save Ruby before it's too late?





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it. Whoops. Umm pain?

The screams started up again. This was nothing new but it had progressively gotten more and more violent as time went on and the sisters got older. Dia could hear her father's venomous voice echoing from how loud he was yelling despite the fact that her door was downstairs and she was upstairs. She had tried to stop it, but her mom had dragged her up the stairs and demanded she stay there the rest of the night.

It took what felt like hours before the screams died down. Dia was trying so hard not to cry. Just the thought of knowing what was going on but being unable to do anything was unbearable, but she had to be strong. Who else would be if she were not? No one else in their family would be there for Ruby if not her.

She closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps. After years of this, she had leaned to distinguish the different pats on the ground and could tell who was who. Once her father and mother's footsteps had faded and the door to their room had closed, Dia waited only a few more minutes to wait for them to get into their beds before heading out to find Ruby. With footsteps light as a feather as to not make any noise, she tip toed to her sister's room and silently opened the door.

The 10 year old was curled up on her bed, facing the wall. The sobs were muffled by a pillow but they were still loud enough where Dia could hear her from outside her room. Quietly, she shut the door and locked it behind her to prevent anyone else from coming in. Not that it would actually stop anyone-- their father has knocked the whole door down once before and she didn't doubt that he would do it again-- but at least it made her feel a little safer doing so.

"Ruby...?" The raven haired girl whispered as she approached the girl's bed. As expected, the other didn't turn to face her. The poor child was visibly shaking as if she had been thrown out into the snow without any warm clothes.

"Ruby. Let me see." Dia's voice was stern but also gentle at the same time.

"N-no." The younger mumbled in response, much to Dia's displeasure.

"P-please Ruby. Let me help you." Dia was choking on her words. She knew very well why Ruby didn't want to turn around, but waiting to see it with her own eyes made her anxious. It was different every time it happened, sometimes thankfully less, other times unfortunately more... The way Ruby was acting, she believed the latter of the two.

It took an awful long time before Ruby gave in and turned, but even so she barely moved. Dia sat on the side of the bed and gently traced over the marks that covered Ruby's delicate skin. Despite that, they could do nothing, they could say nothing. They already knew the exucsd their father would give if they were to report it to law enforcement.

_"My daughters are in jujitsu classes. I insist that they learn self defense as respectable women in this family. As a caring father, I want them to be able to protect themselves. Unfortunately the younger of the two is very clumsp and not very gifted at such a thing so-- well there you go. I would never hurt my child."_

Yep that's the spiel he would give, or at least that's what Dia thought he would say. Their father was always good talking to other people. No wonder he was such a good businessman. But obviously he was a terrible father.

Dia laid down in bed with Ruby and pulled her into her arms only to have Ruby screaching with pain from the gentle touch.

"Oneechan stop-- STOP!"

Dia flinched back. "S-sorry..."

She didn't move, letting Ruby get comfortable in her arms at her own pace. Their father really gave it to her this time, and for what? Not getting a perfect grade on her last English exam since she was marked off two points for spelling a word wrong. Two points. That all it took to flip his switch. That's all it ever took to get him riled up at Ruby.

_"You are so useless!" He would scream at her. "Why can't you be like your sister?"_

Dia never understood why he says things like that. He never punished her for her mistakes. Sure Dia had nearly perfect grades and was perfect at nearly everything she did, but she made mistakes too. Somtimes she would forget there was a test and forget to study, causing her to miss a few points on a test. She had broken a string or two, maybe more on her Yamatogoto. There was just a lot of things that she did wrong but was never punished for aside maybe a little scolding being told not to do it again. So why was Ruby's little hiccups such a big deal?

Dia ran her hand through the long red locks that almost reached up to her butt. Finally her eyes met Ruby's shiny emeralds, the same eyes at her own. She couldn't help but think Ruby was every bit as beautiful as she was. Aside from the color of her hair and the age gap, the two of them could be twins. Heck if you were to put a side by side photo of them as infants, someone might have thought the color of their hairs were just photoshopped and they were really the same child. Even more so, Ruby was a much harder worker than she would ever be. It honestly was probably because of how harsh their parents were on her, but Dia would like to believe it was just her personality as well. She couldn't remember a day where the younger wasn't busying herself with her studies or practicing one of the many tasks they had go do as a Kurosawa.

She admired that a lot. Despite what she was put through, Ruby never gave up. It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever, but Ruby kept trying so hard to make her parents see what Dia already saw.

"O-oneechan..." The sweet little voice stuttered, another waves of tears forming again. "I r-really thought I aced that one... I double checked my work and tripple checked--"

"Shhh..." Dia had to stop her there. She didn't want Ruby to spiral again to the point where even her voice couldn't reach her.

"I know Ruby. I know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...


End file.
